Premier Origin
by WaitingForSuperman
Summary: For as long as Harri can remember she's had dreams of a thing called the TARDIS and the Doctor. Yet when she somehow ends up in a parallel world (or is it?), she finds herself tied into his future and past in ways she never knew. Now with her eyes opened to the truth of her mum's past, she's on a race against time to help him before he looses everything. Again. Doctors Daughter Fic
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey there nice people that decided to check this out! First story on here and I'm pretty excited! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

_All she heard was screams. Screams and shouts of 'exterminate' that sent chills up her spine. She felt she was in danger, even though in her mind she knew this was all just another dream. She stared around her, taking in the shining blue beams and of people, or at least they __**looked**_ _like people, trying to fend them off. _

_Then she saw him. He was different now than the other times but instinctively she knew that was him. The Doctor. He was planning something, trying to do something and it scared her. She knew it was something big, something bad but good like the bittersweet taste of the chocolate her Uncle bought for her once from the sketchy looking shop. That taste had taken weeks to leave her mouth and even now she could still taste it. _

_He was about to do something big that would haunt him forever. _

_She watched him with her wide brown eyes, curious but scared at the same time. The Doctor looked over and saw her, the two making eye contact for the first time. "Who are you?" He asked, or at least she thought he asked. He was speaking the odd language she'd been trying to learn. _

_"Harri." She replied, feeling shocked he was seeing her. The Doctor approached her, the chaos around them not affecting either. _

_"How are you here Harri? It's impossible for you to be here." _

_"Nothin's impossible, just highly unlikely. I really dunno. Just suppose I need to be here." He raised an eyebrow, crouching down to be at her tiny height. _

_"But...this is a dream. __**My**_ _dream to get all specific." _

_"Well I guess it's mine too since I'm suppose to be sleepin'." She gave a little smirk and the Doctor smiled. _

_"I've seen you before Harri, in other dreams. How are you doing this?" _

_"I dunno. Just close my eyes and I'm on one of your adventures. Like with Miss. Donna and Miss. Martha." _

_"You know Martha and Donna?" Harri nodded. _

_"You dream of your adventures with them. Sometimes they're fun, a lot of times they're rather scary but exciting! You do a lot of running ya know." The Doctor grinned, running a hand through his hair. _

_"Suppose you're right on the running. But-" Harri suddenly clutched her head, hearing her Grandmum's voice calling for her to wake up. "Harri are you alright? Waking up?" _

_"Y-yeah, my Grandmum's waking me up. Be careful." Harri stared around at the fight between the people and the creatures called the Daleks. "Bye Doctor." _

_"Wait Harri-" _

"Harri! Harriet are you up? You're gonna be late poppet!" Shouted her Grandmum, calling from down the stairs. Harri yelped as she crashed on the floor of her room, her covers curled and fallen alongside her. "Ouch!" She muttered under her breath, rubbing the small of her back as her long, messy brown hair splayed out around her.

She blinked, quickly tearing the covers off her to check herself over. All ten toes, her two legs, two arms, and ten fingers. Harri touched her face, making sure everything was in order and sighed in relief as she realized she was just fine. Just nauseous from the awakening and oddness of her dream.

"I've never talked to him before..." She whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face as she stared at the ceiling in thought.

"Harri!"

"I'm up Grandmum!" She replied back loud enough for her Grandmum to hear her.

"Well took you long enough there missy! Jamie boy and Tony you both better be up too!"

"Up Grandmum!" Came her brother's shout from the room next door, getting closer till he opened her door.

"Oi. Dream about the Doc again?" He asked, leaning against the door, his hair desperately needing a combing.

"Yeah. This time was different though." Jamie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well catch me up later. Grandmum and Mum are gonna skin us alive if we don't get ready for school."

"Right..."

"Oi, chin up! Normally you're a billion times more hyper in the morning than this. So far the only regular thing is you falling out of bed. Was it that bad?"

"Tell ya on the walk to school. Now out, gotta get ready!" Jamie rolled his eyes at her but closed the door, likely going to get ready himself. Harri sighed, untangling herself completely from the covers before heading over to her closet.

Quickly she changed into her schools uniform consisting of a white button down, red plaid skirt and a black jacket that she rolled up to her elbows. Harri yanked on her black stockings, at the same time trying to run a brush through her hair, her red tie laying beside her on the bed.

"You know it would work better if you did one at a time." Said a voice from her doorway, making Harri yelp in shock and fall off the bed, only one stocking on and causing the hairbrush to fly across the room.

"Mum! Don't do that!" She complained, sitting up and glaring. All her mother did was smile, crossing the room and picking up her hairbrush.

"Sorry love." She said as Harri put herself back up on the bed, hastily pulling up the other stocking. Harri smiled as she looked at her mom. With her blond hair and green eyes, it was obvious John took after the Tyler side of the family but herself...she presumed her darker hair and eyes were from her Dad. Whoever that was.

Rose Tyler gently sat behind her daughter, running the brush through her messy locks. "And I complained about my hair when I was younger." She muttered, trying to comb out the knots as gently as she could.

"...I get it from the other side of the family, don't I?" Harri asked quietly, knowing she was treading on very dangerous ground. Her mum paused mid brush stroke and inwardly she yelled at herself for asking her Mum the question.

"_Curiosity killed the cat I suppose..._" She thought, flinching slightly. "Sorry Mum I-"

"No, no. You did nothing wrong Harri. No question is a dumb question, there's just dumb answers...or completely nutter ones but ya know." Her Mum began brushing her hair again, sighing. "Yeah you get your locks from your father. He used to fret about his hair all the time, always trying new ways to keep that perfect hairstyle of his. You're just a lazy bum who doesn't like to mess with her hair."

Harri wiggled slightly, digging her fingers into the soft fabric of the bed. "...so he was vain?"

"Oh no no. Well, I suppose a little. All boys are really. Take your brother for example, he's as bad as his father with trying to get his hair perfect." Her Mum laughed, sounding torn between happy and sad.

"Was he nice?" Her mum kept brushing this time instead of stopping.

"Curious this morning are we?"

"S-sorry."

"No you aren't." Harri flushed and gave a small, cheeky smile. "Look at that smile! Another thing the two of you share! That crazy smile that practically foreshadows trouble!"

"Yeah...hey Mum there's a storm coming." The brush clattered to the floor and Harri glanced back to look at her mother before looking back at the window. "Mum? You alright? You've never been scared of thunder before have you started now?" She asked, confused by the look on her Mum's face.

"No...it's alright. It d-does look like pretty bad weather, don't it?" Harri slowly nodded as her Mum picked up the brush. "Want me to braid it?"

"Sure! Just one braid, don't have to be perfect either!" Her Mum gently began braiding a loose braid that ended at the lower part of Harri's back, the comforting feeling of someone braiding her hair making Harri smile.

"So was he nice?" Her Mum sighed, tying off the end of the braid with a piece of red ribbon. She moved to kneel in front of her daughter, taking her smaller hands into her own.

"Yes love, he was the nicest man I've ever met. The bravest too even though he would never admit it."

"He was brave?" Her Mum smiled, sweeping a loose strand of Harri's hair behind her ear.

"The bravest. You remind me of him a lot. You and your brother."

"But I act more like him don't I?"

"Yeah except for lately, you've been a bit of a serious bugger for a while now. Has something been bothering you Harri?" Harri bit her lip, not meeting her Mum's eyes. "You can tell me anything love, you know that."

"I know...but nothin's wrong so don't worry Mum!" She squeezed her eyes shut and gave a vibrant grin, trying to hide the visions she was seeing in her mind of the war and the Doctor. Harri pulled herself away from her Mum, picking up her tie off from where it had fallen onto the floor and quickly putting it on. "Now it's brekkie time! Is that the sweet smell of burning toast? Who let Grandmum cook? Let's just hope she hasn't touched my bananas!"

Harri then bolted out of the room before her Mum could say another word, heading straight for the safety of the kitchen. Or relative safety since her Grandmum Jackie was in there.

* * *

Rose sighed, watching her daughter exit from the room frantically. She knew her daughter well enough to know she was hiding something but just like her Father she would hide it inside until it had to be told, never too soon and never too late. That and they both were fantastic at distracting her from her original line of questioning with their never ending gob.

"If only you could see her, see them both. God you'd love them to bits." She whispered, leaning back to stare at the ceiling of her daughters bedroom. It was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars, all different shapes and sizes, no two exactly alike except for two in the center, so close but separated by something she couldn't quite make out. She'd asked the then four year old Harri what it was and all the little girl said was, "Time" before disappearing out of the room.

It had taken the next five minutes and a ladder for Rose to realize her daughter had done a real Earth and their parallel Earth side by side with a blue box in-between. By then though her daughter had snuck out of the house and by the time she'd found her (up on the neighbors roof trying to climb up onto their zeppelin) she'd forgotten to ask her how she knew about the TARDIS.

"Well one of them was bound to take after you..." Rose laughed to herself before standing up and stretching for a moment and heading out of the little bedroom, closing the door shut behind her.

* * *

Harri nibbled on a piece of toast as she sat at the large dining table. She'd only eaten two bananas and the bit of toast in her hand plus her glass of fruit juice, much less than she usually ate (which was more like seven bananas, yogurt, and a lot more fruit juice). "Not feelin' well poppet?" Asked her Grandmum, gently placing a hand on her forehead and startling Harri out of her mindless staring of the wall.

"Oh no, no, course not! I never get sick. You know that Grandmum! Immune systems working like the well oiled machine it is! Always has worked extremely well, probably with my luck I'd have caught some nasty bug by now but I must be immune to everything!" She stammered out quickly, making her Grandmum Jackie raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well say what you want but you look a bit pale today. Don't she Rose?" Her Grandmum questioned, turning to her daughter who was sitting across the way and meagerly picking through her own breakfast.

"...a little I suppose. Perhaps you, Jamie and Tony need to spend some more time outside. School work's kept you inside lately plus the cold weather." Her Mum commented, giving Harri the loophole she needed.

"See! Just fine!" She huffed, taking a bite out of her toast and chewing it victoriously.

"Oi you aren't too old for a slap you know!" Her cousin Tony laughed from down the table, happily dipping his biscuit in his tea while Jamie smiled behind his own cup of tea. "Don't think you two are either! Tony don't slouch and Jamie for cryin' out loud have you tried running a brush through that mess you call hair?"

It was Harri's turn to snicker as her Grandmum went over and tried to fix her brother's hair, making the nine year old scowl at her and slap her hands away. "It's just fine Grandmum! Don't muck it up!"

And breakfast proceeded on as it normally did in the Tyler household, with her Granddad leaving for work a bit later and Harri being on dish duty that morning. As she picked up the dishes from breakfast, stacking each dish on top of one another that she steadily carried on one hand, an odd sight of a worried frown was etched on her face.

"_I've been having less dreams lately, like the calm before a storm…_" As if connecting with her thoughts, an ominous sound of thunder pealed from outside and Harri looked out the window at the darkening sky. "_Yet that dream...I can't help but feel like its a start of something I just don't know what…_"

"Harri hurry up! Don't want to be late do you? Just leave the dishes stacked there and I'll grab 'em in a sec!" said her Mum, poking her head out of the nearby kitchen before disappearing back inside.

Harri sighed, shaking her head. Instead of listening to her Mum she carried the dishes over to the doorway and was about to enter but the next words she heard from inside had the nine year old pausing and ducking beside the door.

"Alright love spill. What's gotten you all upset?" questioned her Grandmum, likely asking her Mum.

"...Harri asked about her Dad today." It was quiet for a moment in the kitchen and Harri bit her lip nervously, wondering if she should just head in or not.

"Oh Rose...she's getting to that age. You went through it, took to pestering me about your Dad all the time."

"Yeah but that situation was explainable! I could understand it when I got older but...but Harri and Jamie, how can I explain to them about all this?!"

"They're smart children Rose, take after their father there. They can understand or at least try to." Harri slowly peeked around the corner and saw her Mum and Grandmum standing there talking by the sink.

"But they're so young! Not even ten years old!"

"And how old were you when you broke into my room and found a picture of your Dad?" Her Mum flinched, muttering the reply under her breath. "Exactly! Seven! I'm sure at least Harri has tried that but I don't believe you have any pictures of him do you?"

"No, 'fraid not." Her Mum sighed, tiredly slouching against the counter. "I'll tell them what they want to know, when they ask. Otherwise I'll wait till they're older." A sobbing noise came from her Mum and Harri realized she was crying.

"Rose..." Her Grandmum gently rubbed her daughters shoulder comfortingly.

"I wish he was here Mum! God I even lied to him saying you were pregnant not me! I just couldn't bear him leaving and knowing he could never come back to see his children! It would have killed him inside!"

"Well I did become pregnant, just about a year later than you remember? Found out I was having Tony when the twins turned four months old." Her Mum sobbed as her Grandmum held her in her arms, whispering things to the woman softly. "Oh Rosie, I wish he were here too. The good old Doctor always knew what to do."

The hair on Harri's neck and arms stood straight up at that name. The Doctor. "Blimey..." She whispered, before she heard Jamie shout her name. The last thing she hear from the conversation was something about an 'oncoming storm' as she quietly made her way from the kitchen, placing the dishes on the table, and down to the front of the house.

She grabbed her satchel, mind reeling as she headed outside to where her brother and technically uncle Tony were. "Took ya long enough!" Complained Tony, leaping off the top stairs to stumble to the bottom in his ungraceful way.

"Uh...sorry." Jamie raised an eyebrow at her before sighing and walking down the stairs like a normal person. Harri flinched, knowing she was going to be interrogated by her brother soon, probably sooner than she wanted to be.

"Harri!" Cried her Mum, coming out the door as she was about to bolt after Jamie and Tony.

"Yes?" She asked, cocking her head slightly as she looked up at her Mom who bent down to her height.

"Sweetie if you...if you want to ask anymore about your father...I'll tell you. Just ask okay?" Harri bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she'd picked up on from her Mum.

"So...maybe this afternoon?" Her mum smiled, nodding.

"If you want to know. Jamie might be curious too."

"Alright." Harri hugged her Mum, taking in the scent of her vanilla shampoo and her hand lotion that smelled like roses. "I love you Mum."

"Love you too Harri. Now off you go, the boys are waiting!" Harri nodded, racing down the steps to meet up with Jamie and Tony.

"Allons-y lads!" She shouted, putting on her grin that easily fooled Tony but only made Jamie's frown deepen. Harri grabbed onto their wrists, pulling along her brother and uncle down towards the school. "I love that word, Allons-y! I need to use it more!"

"You're nutters is what you are." Muttered her brother as she continued pulling them down the street towards their school.

About midway into London they arrived at the school building that once use to be just for boys but was now co-ed. Harri stopped, letting go of Jamie and Tony as they neared the front entryway. "Oi Harri, you alright?" Asked Jamie, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Course I am. Always alright I am. Just give me a moment, I'll be in soon."

"Well hurry up, the bell will be ringing soon!" Squeaked Tony, grinning at the twins before racing inside.

"Harri...?"

"Don't worry Jamie. I just need to clear my head for a moment. We'll talk at lunch, yeah?" Her blond haired brother slowly nodded, not fully believing her but realizing she needed a moment alone. He disappeared inside the school and she was left alone down the steps in front of the school.

Harri looked up at the name of her school, knowing within moments the bell would ring and the morning grammar lessons would begin. Yet her mind wasn't sitting still. It was running with the information she'd just overheard from her Mum and Grandmum's conversation, with how the Doctor normally looked in her dreams, and how she was.

Things were starting to click eerily together and she looked up at the dark London sky. It was ominous today, more so than usual and Harri shivered from the icy breeze. Then she turned on her heel and sprinted down the street, not caring if anyone tried to stop her.

This would be the first day in Harriet Sarah-Jane Tyler's life she skipped school. And it would be her last day there for a long while.

* * *

And that's all folks, at least for Chapter 1 that is! Hope you all enjoyed and please review, fav, the usual begging that's done at the end to encourage authors. :) _À plus tard_!


	2. Tick Tock Goes the Clock

Hello there chapter 2! Thank you to Littlebirdd, Mistykit, UndeadOctopus, and equineprobie for your follows! Inresponse to your review UdeadOctopus, I'm so glad you love it and here's more! It might be a bit before I post up another chapter, this coming week is super busy but I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the Characters or plot, those belong to BBC but I do own my OC's and story ideas

* * *

Chapter 2: Tick Tock Goes the Clock

Harri's feet pounded against the pavement as she raced down the back alleys of London, her tie flapping from the fast speed she was doing. Running. That was something she was always good at.

She was scrawny, as thin as a toothpick her Grandmum complained, but it made her fast. And fast is what she needed right now. Harri took a sharp left turn and bolted down a tiny, almost crack in the wall like path that she easily squeezed down with practiced ease.

Harri exited into the old train yard and all the tension seemed to leave her body as she stepped onto the familiar grounds. "I can't believe I just did that!" She yelled at herself, knowing no one was around to overhear her. "What was I thinking? Oh right, thinking a mile an hour on the Doctor and how useless the morning grammar lessons are. Blimey Harri gotta get your brain under control so the rest of you doesn't just follow it all the time!"

She smacked her forehead and collapsed against the side of an old railcar, trying to let her mind cool down...which had never worked before but she might as well try again. "Alright let's get this straight. I've been having wonky dreams since I was what, four-no three. Yes three years old I believe if not earlier but my mind won't let me access it that far back." Or not.

"Now these dreams have spanned one persons life, a man calling himself the Doctor. Just the Doctor, no last name. Then last night in the dream I was on a planet that was fighting for its life, a life that the Doctor was...at least I think he was going to destroy. And he talked to me. He's never talked to me before but he's seen me in his dreams too. A dream connection? But how..."

Absentmindedly she fingered the necklace she'd pulled out from under her shirt. It was an old, regular looking key that could open anything since she had no idea what it went to. Her Mum had given it to her when she was younger, saying it was her Dad's. Harri looked down at the key and sighed. "What am I suppose to do?" She whispered, getting up again to restart her pacing.

As if sensing her mood, the sky gave another ominous rumble that had her shivering slightly at the coldness of the air.

"Come on give me a sign, tell me what I'm suppose to do!" Harri brushed back a loose piece of her hair. Suddenly an odd whooshing noise came from above and she looked up, just in time to see a spaceship come through what looked like a suddenly appearing crack in the dark sky. It was smoking and making booming noises as it flew over her and crashed somewhere down the railroad tracks.

She glared up at the sky above. "You just love messin' with me don't you?" Then Harri took off running towards the wreckage of what looked like an alien ship. Leaping across the railroad tracks, she trotted over to the huge crater that the crash had made. Looking down she stared at the smoking ship that was about the side of a large car.

A slight movement in the corner of the wreckage made her head cock and Harri slowly made her way towards it. "'Ello? I'm Harri from uh here, London. I mean Earth. Well London, England, the United Kingdom, Earth blimey that's confusing." A moan came from the wreckage as she approached the side where she saw movement. "Uh, you alright? That was some crash ya know. Do ya need a Doctor or-"

"D-doc-tor..." Whimpered something from inside. Harri pulled a piece of the twisted metal of the ship that was blocking where the voice was coming from. Pulling it back she gasped in shock at the sight.

A man, or she presumed it was one, tumbled out of what looked like a pilot seat to collapse at her feet. She wasn't sure if he was a man because he was green and covered in spikes. "H-hey you're bleedin', like a lot Mister!" Harri knelt down beside him, gently rolling him over so she could see his face.

"The Doctor must-must know...oh," the man groaned in pain, "They've killed me...s-sending me...here..." Her eyes widened at the mention of the Doctor's name.

"Y-you know the Doctor?!" Blood bubbled out of his mouth and he coughed to the side, making the horrible substance spatter in the rubble. "Hey hold on I'm going to get help! Just-just stay awake okay!" The man-creature-alien was bleeding profusely and somehow medical knowledge filtered in her mind. She yanked off her school jacket and pushed against his wound, trying to slow down the blood flow.

Instead he clasped her arm and looked her dead in the eyes. Her deep brown meeting his odd icy green. "Y-you have his...eyes. Oh those eyes..."

"W-whose eyes? Please just-" His grip grew stronger and he pulled Harri down towards him a bit.

"I am already...gone...child...but let me die...knowing it will get...to…him."

"What will?" Harri began to shake, out of fear, shock or what she didn't know. Every switch was flipped on in her body, it seemed a limitless knowledge of things was suddenly pouring through her mind. This man was of the Vinvocci race, related to the Zocci, and were normally neutral and uninvolved in wars.

She shook her head, stopping herself from trying to figure out where this newfound knowledge was coming from and instead concentrating on the Vinvocci who was desperately trying to speak to her.

"Tell-tell the Doctor...tell him, it is coming." A shock of fear entered Harri's already adrenaline filled body.

"What's coming?"

"The darkness." He gasped out.

"D-darkness?" The Vinvocci man smiled softly, reaching up with his other hand to gently touch the side of Harri's face.

"Those eyes...filled with so...much...sadness." Then the man's hand and grip loosened and both dropped limp beside him while his eyes stayed wide open.

"Mister?! H-hey Mister wake up!" Harri took one hand off from the pressuring the wound with her jacket and touched his neck, desperately searching for a pulse.

There was none.

It was then the sky opened up and rain began to pour down, following the silent tears starting to roll down Harri's face.

"This...this is all too much…" she whispered, brushing the tears from her cheek but like the rain they just kept falling down.

It could have been five seconds, five minutes, five hours or even five days but Harri couldn't tell. She felt numb, unable to even move her hand from the position on the Vinvocci man's neck. It was as if she didn't move her hand, then she didn't have to admit he was dead but the unseeing, slowly glassing over eyes were an obvious sign as they bore deeply into her own living ones. She felt stuck in time, yet knew that time was consistently flowing on all around her. Even if she didn't want it too.

Then the numb silence was broken by the shocked shout of one of four people she desperately didn't want to see right now.

"What the 'ell?! Harri?!"

She sniffled and blinked, slowly turning to see her Uncle Mickey standing at the top of the crater with several other members of Torchwood who were all staring at her wide eyed. They all were carrying an assortment of equipment that looked like a mix of deadly futuristic weaponry and a mad scientists carry-on kit.

"Harriet Sarah-Jane Tyler why-how-aren't you suppose to be in school?!" Shouted Uncle Mickey, his face contorting into numerous expressions of fear, shock and anger all at once. If she hadn't been clutching her bloodstained jacket and watched an alien she'd just met die, Harri would probably be laughing and calling him 'Uncle Idiot'.

Instead she choked back a sob and collapsed fully to her knees by the unknown alien. "I am sorry...I am so, so sorry." She whispered, reaching over and gently closing his eyes so he looked like he was sleeping.

Everything was in a slow motion blur after that. Uncle Mickey had gently pulled her away from the deceased Vinvocci but her gaze never left the alien until she was so far away she couldn't even see the crater. Harri remembered being placed in a car, Uncle Mickey buckling her up because she seemed so out of focus and leaving to take her back to Torchwood after giving orders to the remaining agents. Then they had arrived and she'd silently walked with him up to his cluttered office, ignoring peoples greetings and questions.

It was when she finally sat down in the office swivel chair that everything seemed to snap back into focus at the same time Uncle Mickey began winding down from the rant he'd been having nonstop the entire time.

"You sit right there and don't even think of moving a single centimeter. I'm gonna go call your Mum!" She fidgeted in her seat, shooting him as cute a pout as she could muster in her state. Apparently it wasn't enough this time as Uncle Mickey wouldn't meet her eyes and said, "Not one centimeter Harriet!" Harri flinched at the use of her full name and sighed as the door to the office slammed shut. She shifted slightly in her seat, pulling her knees up under her chin.

Harri wiped away a silent tear that rolled down her face. She hiccuped, brushing a soaking piece of her hair behind her ear. Her once semi-decent braid was falling apart and she'd bet ten quid that her eyes were red.

For once in her life she listened to her Uncle Mickey and just sat there, shivering slightly from the air conditioning and being soaked. She heard the footsteps racing toward her less than a second before the office door was yanked open and her Mum burst in. "Harriet Sarah-Jane Tyler what were you thinkin'?" she shouted as Uncle Mickey appeared around the corner, breathing fast thanks to chasing after her Mum.

"Hey...Mum…" she whispered, clearing her throat from the raspy sound it had taken on.

"Don't 'hey Mum' me young lady! What were you doing outside of school?! And all the way out by the old railway of all places?!"

"I…"

"_I was confused because I had a freaky dream that was different from my usual ones about the Doctor that I've been having since I was little and then overheard you and Grandmum talking about a man called the Doctor and things started makin' freaky sense in my head only missing a few little pieces that I'd have to ask you to get the answer to so does that explain it all?!_" Of course she could never say that out loud, her Mum would think she was nutters. Or more so than usual.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?! Somethin's been bothering you for so long, why won't you tell me what's wrong?! Why do you shut me out Harri then expect me to tell you everything?!" Harri looked down at the floor, her hands tightening into fists in her lap as her Mum crouched down in front of her. "Please Harri, what's wrong?"

A splitting pain in her head had Harri wanting to clutch it in pain right before a red curtain of fury washed over her. "What's wrong? What's **wrong**?!" The question to ask is what's _right_! Nothin's right at all! What haven't you told us, how much have you lied to Jaime and me!" She suddenly shouted, shooting to her feet and knocking her Mum back. "You never tell us anything? How do we even know you're our Mum?! "

Her Mum stared at her in shock, mouth open as she tried to form a sentence. "I...Harri I..."

"No you listen! Why won't you tell us who our Dad really is? Some bastard that dumped you on your own when he found out you were pregnant?! Probably didn't care at all!"

"Harriet that is enough!" Said Uncle Mickey, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her away from her Mum. "What's gotten into you?!"

"I **hate** you! All of you stupid humans!" Harri screamed, retching herself away from Uncle Mickey and racing out of the room. Her Mum looked so broken on the floor, silent tears rolling down her face.

"Wait Harri! Stop!" Shouted Uncle Mickey starting after her but looking torn between which of the two to help.

More than just running, running away. Harri was discovering it was something she was very good at.

She tore down the hallways, ignoring everyone and everything around her as tears flowed down her face just like her Mum's. The only thing she could feel was the floor beneath her feet as she ran. Slowly, the red faded from her vision and mind, Harri coming to a stop in an empty hallway. "What-what did I do that for?" She whispered, leaning against the wall for support since her legs felt like pudding.

"That...that didn't feel like me." Harri whispered, gently touching her head that was still pounding from the sudden pain of earlier. "No...that wasn't me but what was..." Harri sniffled, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm up as she looked around her. "Ohhhh dear. Where am I?"

A subtle whispered song coming from down the hall, distracting Harri from her predicament of being lost. "_Tick tock, goes the clock..._" Started a mesh of voice, sounding like little children singing. "_And what now shall we play?_"

"Hello?" She asked, slowly walking down the hall towards the voices.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock..._" She turned down a dimmer side hall where there was a set of stairs heading down. "_Now summer's gone away?_"

"I've never been here before..." Warning bells went off in her mind but her curiosity was peaked and she held onto the rail of the staircase as she slowly made her ways down. "_Tick tock, goes the clock..._" Harri began seeing her breath come out in little white puffs as the temperature dipped rapidly as she went down the stairs. "_And what then shall we see?_"

Rubbing her arms she stepped down on the white tiled floor of the part of the bottom level she'd never been to. "_Tick tock, until the day,_" An ominous feeling spread over Harri and the painful pounding seemed to intensify in the back of her head, as if someone was trying to drive a hammer through her head. "_That thou shalt marry me._"

Slowly she made her way down towards what looked like a plain wall on the other side of the room yet the pull she felt towards it was not natural. "_Tick tock goes the clock..._" Harri bit her bottom lip nervously, pausing in her walk to really take a look around her. "_And all the years they fly._"

"Somethin'...so bad...happened here." She whispered, wanting nothing more than to bolt back upstairs and apologies to her Mum for what she said and to hide from this room. Instead she continued forward towards the wall as the whispered song grew even louder, like a sirens song drawing her in. "_Tick tock, and all too soon,_" Harri stretched out her hand and slowly, almost terrifyingly reached to touch the wall that was calling out to her.

"_You and I must die._"

**Elsewhere...**

The TARDIS rocked and the Doctor and Donna grasped onto the console with startled yelps. "There it goes again!" complained Donna as the ship made several high pitched beeping noises.

"What's wrong old girl?" asked the Doctor, eyebrows furrowed as he gently touched the central column of the console. The ship seemed to wheeze and shudder, making his frown deepen. "Somethings happening...somewhere, and the TARDIS is sensing it."

"What could be happenin' that would make the TARDIS freak like this?" The Doctor stared at the glowing blue beams of the time rotor.

"It's big. Either something amazingly good...or really, really bad." Donna frowned as the ship finally calmed down, returning to its normal calm state.

"Why do I get the feeling it's the latter? It always is with you." The Doctor shrugged.

"Could be both for all I know." He pulled down the lever and spun a silver spinny thing. The TARDIS made its proper wheezing noise and the Doctor smirked as they came to a stop somewhere. "So, let's see where we are this time eh?" The Doctor started towards the door, winking at Donna.

"Oh no, me first this time." Said Donna, shoving past him and to the door. She yanked the blue doors open, gasping at the sight in front of her. "It looks like Earth!...only more pink. A lot more pink. Is this ground safe to step on?"

"'Course it is! Just don't step on the white part!" Donna stepped out cautiously, watching where she put her feet. She raised an eyebrow back at the Doctor curiously.

"Why?"

"It's acidic, it'll burn right through your shoes!"

"What?!" The Doctor chuckled about to head out with her when the TARDIS made an odd whistling noise, almost forlornly that made him turn back and look at her.   


"What are you warning us about old girl?" he whispered, a serious expression on his face until he turned around and headed after Donna, a grin on his face and beginning to ramble. "Brilliant stuff it is, can burn through anything! Well, almost anything!"

* * *

And that wraps up this chapter! Please review, fav, follow etc, etc. :) _À plus tard_!


	3. The Impossible Story

And now Chapter 3! This one is way longer than the other two, so much has to happen in this chapter! Thank you ThatBigBlueBox, BelindaDuvessa, and OblivionDoctor for your follows and thank you TimeLadyHope and Forever Awesomer for both your follows and favorites! Reviews: To the Guest, thank you I'm glad you like it! To Littlebirdd, haha yep cliche but effective! *Winks* Spoilers~! I'm glad y'all enjoy this story so much cause I love to write it! :D Now go ahead and read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the Characters or plot, those belong to BBC but I do own my OC's and story ideas

* * *

Chapter 3: The Impossible Story

Harri's eyes felt glued together, forcing her to keep them closed even as she slowly became conscious. Everything hurt. It felt as if she'd been hit by a bus and then it reversed to run her over again for added measure. She'd never felt so drained and powerless in her entire life.

Weakly she opened her eyes, taking in the white tiled floor of the odd basement room she had discovered. Coughing and feeling her chest rattle Harri sat up, clutching her head because it felt like it was going to fall off. "O-ow..." She whimpered, wanting to stand up but didn't trust her shaking legs.

Taking a deep breath she coughed again. The air tasted weird, really weird, and more sour than usual. "H-hello?" She called out, looking around the room. "Uncle Mickey? Mum?" More than just the air, the entire room looked different, dimmer and more rundown than it was before.

Something felt very wrong. Yet...not quite wrong as well. It just felt like time flowed differently here and-

"Whoa wait. Time? Why am I thinking of time? Did...did I fall and hit my head or something?" Slowly Harri stood up, leaning against the wall that no longer had the odd pull it originally had towards her. Cautiously she walked back across the room, still holding her pounding head as she made her way up the darker stairs.

"Mum? Uncle Mickey?" She yelled out when she got to the top but she was met with darkness. "Hello? Mr. Jones? Dr. Harper? Blimey where is everyone?"

Harri walked into her Uncle's office but found it looking completely different and abandoned, no pictures of her Mum, Jamie or her anywhere. Choking back fear she shook her head. "Keep it together Harri. I'm...I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this."

Something in the back of her mind sparked, feeling like it needed to connect something but whatever it was was cut off just as soon as it appeared, leaving Harri to feel even more alone than before. "M-mum? Uncle Mickey? I'm sorry for what I said but this is really, really rude and you're starting to scare me!"

Silence was her only response back. The quiet was helping her head a bit, at least less of feeling of a hammer hitting it repeatedly and more of a hard throbbing now but it was also making her panic on the inside. Harri swallowed, trying to find her schoolbag that Uncle Mickey had left on his desk she presumed only minutes ago but it was no where to be found.

Collapsing in the dusty side chair she gently palmed her forehead, trying to wrap her mind around the situation and of what had happened to her. "I remember...a song. Then I went to the basement...then...then...the wall? Why can't I remember?" She whispered, shivering in her thin uniform. Either Dr. Harper had turned up the air conditioning again or...well she really didn't know.

Harri leapt out of the chair, bolting out the door. Random things were scattered about the hall, with no sign they had been touched in some time and she even had to sidestep around what looked like an empty weapons cart. She headed to the front door but the glass was broken, looking like someone had kicked it out in anger.

A moment later she stepped outside into the rare sunny London day. There was not a cloud in the sky...or zeppelins. "Alright...did everyone just go on vacation...in the middle of the school term? And wasn't it stormy just a bit ago?" She questioned, stepping outside farther and heading down the steps.

Besides the missing zeppelins, something else was wrong. This area of town had always been bustling with technology and people yet looking around her, all Harri could see was a more rundown area and a few homeless looking people wandering about. "_Twilight zone much?_" But the sight of people around her made her smile, knowing she wasn't completely alone.

"Excuse me! Hey! Mister! Where am I?" She shouted as she ran toward a nearby man pushing a grocery cart full of clothes. The bearded man looked up at her with worn eyes.

"You're in London o'course. Not the best part o'nuthin but London all the same."

"Then where are all the zeppelins?" He raised a shaggy eyebrow at her.

"Sep-lins? Never heard of 'em." Harri's chest seemed to fall into her stomach, a sinking feeling that had her fighting back panic.

"Zeppelins! Everyone has 'em! Well, most. Or mostly some. Okay not everyone but a portion of the population has 'em and there's always at least three or four flying around here, like always." The old homeless man shook his head and continued on letting her have her mini rant to thin air. "I mean seriously, where are they? And why is this area so rundown? It wasn't abandoned a bit ago!"

Harri blinked and shook her head when she realized she was talking to herself and nobody else. "Oh well, that was rude…" she muttered, brushing a piece of hair back behind her ear. Quickly she headed down the street, trying to find someone she could recognize.

Harri wandered around the area, somehow ending up near a newspaper stand run by an older man with white hair. She glanced up at the papers, 'ATMOS declared illegal', 'Record low sales in cars since 1910', and 'Mass support for environmental legislation' were all titles on numerous magazines and papers.

"ATMOS...?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow at it while wishing she had some money on her to buy a paper with.

"We're all lucky to be alive! 'Bout gassed us to death it did!" Said the old man, putting on the counter a red thermos he had been drinking from.

"Really?" The old man raised an eyebrow at her, suddenly staring at her very intently.

"The whole world nearly died and you don't know about it?"

"Uh...complicated." He did not look convinced. "_Very_ complicated." The old man glanced around them, seeing no one was real close by before leaning over the stand to whisper to her.

"You aren't from here are you? Are you an alien?"

"Uh..." "_Oh just what I needed, a completely nutters newspaper guy._"

"Are you good or bad? What planet are you from? Do you know the Sontarans? Do you know the Doctor?"

"Whoa hold on! Uh sort of. No. Both depending on my mood. Earth. What's the Sontarans and you know the Doctor?!"

"'Course I know 'im! My granddaughter Donna's travelin' with him right now!" A lightbulb went off in Harri's mind and she gasped in surprise.

"Donna! You're Donna Noble's granddad!" The man winked at her, standing up straight before saluting.

"Wilfred Noble at your service but do call me Wilf." Harri beamed at him, returning a little two-finger salute of her own. "Now, who are you since you at least have heard of the Doctor?"

"I'm Harri, short for Harriet Sarah-Jane Tyler! Honored to meet you sir!" Wilf smiled, amused at her.

"So, it's nearly half past ten in the morning Miss. Harri, what are you doing outside of school. I don't recognize that uniform either. From outside London?" Harri bit her bottom lip nervously, her eyes looking anywhere but the kind gaze of the eldest Noble.

"...complicated." Wilf raised an eyebrow at her but suddenly he began packing up his stand, closing up everything.

"Uh...Wilf?" Harri frowned slightly at him, wondering just what he was up to.

"One moment Miss. Harri!" He stepped out of the booth, locking the door and pushing slightly on it to double check the lock.

"Wilf, what exactly are you doing?"

"Well I've always found that when you sit down with a nice treat that sometimes things that were once complicated and hard to explain become much easier to say." A tiny smile spread across Harri's face as Wilf held out his hand for her. "And I think you could use a good ear to hear you when you say it. Even if these ears are gettin' on in the years." Harri let out a tiny giggle as she slowly took his hand.

"...can I get banana ice cream?" Wilf laughed, gently leading her down the street.

"I think I know just the place..."

**Elsewhere...**

"Where could she have gone?!" Shouted Rose, pacing back and forth in Pete's head office of Torchwood.

"We've scoured the entire building Rosie, she's not here. Plus that odd fluctuation of time vortex energy suddenly from the basement...Rose you remember-" Rose interrupted her technical Dad's calm words of reason with a half-sob.

"Yes I remember! That was the room where we closed the Void off and I became trapped here on the opposite side! Trust me I will always remember that!" Rose shook her head, hugging herself as she tried to get herself back under control. "God, this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault at all Rose!" Said Mickey, getting up from the seat he had been sitting in by the desk. "I should've told you she watched that alien die! She was in shock and lashing out, that's not your fault at all!"

"I still shouldn't have yelled at her. I should have been calm and just told her about everything-"

"Would she have believed you sweetheart? Got a brain on her she does and she probably would have thought you were lyin'." Said Jackie, gently hugging her daughter.

"And she was on a rant. Couldn't get a word in edgewise..." Continued Mickey, trailing off as he thought about what he said. "Doesn't that seem weird to you? How Harri was actin'?"

"You said it yourself, she was in shock-" started Rose but Mickey shook his head, cutting her off.

"Yeah she was but she's never acted like that before. That was a bit much even for her."

"She's never watched someone **die** before!" The four people in the room grew quiet, so quiet that the tiniest drop of a pin could be heard in the room until Mickey looked over at Pete and spoke up.

"...that fluctuation of the time vortex, it took place about five and a half minutes after Harri ran out of the room right?"

"Yes." Whispered Rose, her voice raspy from crying.

"Do you think she triggered it?" Asked Pete, looking through the readings on his computer.

"No, impossible. She doesn't even know she's half Time Lord let alone her connection to the time vortex. She favors her human side like her brother."

"Rose...Harri hasn't favored her human side since the accident." Rose refused to look at her mum.

"...I know." Silent tears rolled down her face. "God I wish he was here...the Doctor would know what to do."

"Oh Rose...she really is like 'im, only the Doctor could ever make you cry this much." A beeping sound came from the intercom on Pete's desk.

"Mr. Tyler, Jamie and Tony are here. Should I send them up?" Asked his secretary Miss. Blake from over the intercom. Pete stood up, cautiously heading over to his daughter.

"Rose...?" Rose sniffled, wiping her eyes and trying to look presentable. "Send Tony up Miss. Blake, Rose is heading down in a moment."

"You gonna be alright sweetheart?" Asked Jackie, tightening her hug on Rose before gently letting go.

"Yeah...I need to go talk to Jamie, we might be coming in a bit late tonight."

"That's just fine, take as long as you need." Rose nodded, grabbing her purse before heading out of the office.

"Rose!" Shouted someone, racing down the hall towards her.

"Jake..." The messy blond haired man ran up to her, a worried look on his face.

"Still no sign of her, we even did a complete scan of the building for her."

"She's not in this world Jake." Whispered Rose, shaking her head at his confused look. "I'm nearly positive of it. I don't know how, but I know that she's in my world, my home world."

"Are you sure? I mean, we've been working on the dimension cannon for years now and she does it in less than a minute with no knowledge of the time vortex and without help."

"Just like her Father, jumping in head first even if he has no idea what's going to happen." Rose sighed, a sad smile on her face.

"...are you going to be alright Rose?" Asked Jake, worry etched so deep in his face.

"Oh me, yeah, yeah...Now Jaime...I think I need to open up to him." Jake nodded, giving her a gentle hug before heading back down towards Pete's office. Rose bit her bottom lip and continued on her way to the lift. Pressing the down button she sighed as she stepped inside the little lift. "Just how am I going to tell him?"

All too soon the doors to the lift opened and Rose stepped out, smiling at the sight of her blond haired boy sitting calmly in a waiting chair, working on what looked like homework. "Jamie." She said, startling the nine year old to quickly glance up at her, his reading glasses falling down his nose.

She smiled, imagining at the moment a very similar face only with brown hair and eyes and a flirty grin set for her with those same glasses on. "Mum! Why did they call us home from school early? Is Harri okay?" He asked, quickly putting his work down beside him and running up to hug her.

Rose bent down, encasing her son in a tight hug. "Oi! Mum! Can't breathe!" The boy complained, making Rose smile as she kissed the top of his head. Releasing himself from her death hug, he brushed himself off and fixed his mussed hair.

"Hey Jamie boy, you and me are gonna take a walk, alright?" Slowly Jamie nodded, taking Rose's outstretched hand. "And...just listen because I'm going to tell you a story."

"A story? Mum I'm nine now, I don't need a story! Does it involve Harri?"

"The both of you, this is your story. Yours, mine and your fathers."

"Our Dad?" Rose nodded.

"It's an amazing story, spanning from over nine hundred years ago to the year five billion."

"Five billion?!" She smiled at the curious expression Jamie was trying to hide on his face. She crouched down to his height after leading him into the back courtyard of the Torchwood building.

It had stopped raining practically the moment, Rose was nearly 99.9% sure it was the exact moment, Harri disappeared and the sun was peaking out from behind the much lighter coloured clouds.

"Yes and I need you to trust me James." Jamie was quiet at the use of his full name, looking down at the concrete ground. "This story...it's an impossible story."

It was quiet between the two of them for a moment or two before Jamie looked up from the ground at her.

"Harri says...nothin's impossible, just highly unlikely." At that Rose burst out laughing, one lone tear falling down her face. "That's my boy." She gently hugged Jamie before taking his hand again and leading him to a nearby bench canopied by the trees.

"It all begins in a basement of a department store and with one little three lettered word: Run..."

**Meanwhile...**

Five cups of banana ice cream and numerous hilarious stories of Wilf's granddaughter Donna later and Harri was feeling a whole lot better than before. And it wasn't just because of the huge quantity of sugar and banana she'd intaken.

"I once snuck off all the way to Cardiff when I was five! My Mum was panicking! She thought the worst had happened and Jamie just told her I was 'out' instead of where I really went!" said Harri, pausing from chewing on a tiny frozen banana slice in her ice cream to counter Wilf's recount of Donna taking a bus to Strathclyde. Wilf laughed, taking a bite of his own chocolate ice cream.

"Oh you kids, always full of mischief and life." Harri giggled, swallowing another bite of the succulent treat. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you Wilf." The old man smiled, taking the last spoonful of his ice cream and eating it.

"Do you feel better enough to talk?" Harri licked her spoon and sighed.

"I think so...it's just...really complicated."

"You've said that quite a lot today. Care to elaborate on the complicated part?" She sighed again, putting the spoon down in her nearly empty bowl.

"I don't know if you'll even believe me."

"With all I've seen, try me." Wilf winked at her and Harri let a tiny smile on her face.

"Okay...where should I start?"

"The beginning is usually a good place." Harri nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"It all began when I was three years old and began having these weird dreams. They were all focused on one person, a man called 'The Doctor'. Often I saw him with messy brown hair, matching brown eyes and sideburns but he took other faces as well like a curly dark haired guy with a colorful scarf and a big eared blue eyed leather wearing guy. He's had so many faces...but I still knew it was him. What do you know about him?"

"Not much I'm afraid. I know that he isn't from this world and that he travels everywhere in a blue box but otherwise..." Wilf shrugged and Harri nodded.

"That's about as much as I know too...but these dreams have persisted since. And then there's my memory."

"Your memory?"

"Yeah. From a week before until three weeks after I turned five, I have no memories. I mean, I can completely remember being four and five except for that short four weeks. It's like they were taken from me and leaving me with this big hole in my mind."

"How odd...do you think it involves the Doctor?"

"Maybe. Possibly. I think so. Or at least my gut thinks so."

"And you said you were 'sort of' from here?" Harri flinched and smoothing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah this is where it's gonna get-"

"Complicated?" Finished Wilf, quirking an eyebrow at her as she blushed.

"Pretty much. Okay so last night my dream was different than usual. You see, in my dreams of the Doctor he's never seen or talked to me before but last night he did. The Doctor didn't understand how I was in his dreams but my Grandmum woke me up before we got much further."

"So _you've_ been crossing into _his _dreams?"

"Yep." Harri popped the 'p', glancing up at the clear sky through the ice cream parlours front window. "Everything went normal at our home afterwards but then I overheard my Mum and Grandmum talking in the kitchen about 'The Doctor' who would always know what to do. It freaked me out 'cause Mum was sort of insinuating that he was...was my Dad."

"Your **Dad**?!" Wilf's eyes looked like they could pop out of his head

"I don't know, I really don't! I don't even see how it could be possible!" Harri shook her head. "Anyway, I played hooky from school and was hanging out by the old railroad tracks when a spaceship crashed down."

"I haven't heard of a crash today? Which railroad tracks?"

"I'm getting to it and doesn't matter. There was an alien inside, a man of the Vinvocci race. He...he didn't survive the crash." Harri gripped the cup of once-been ice cream and Wolf gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "I...I tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late. He told me his final message and...and..." Wilf squeezed her shoulder gently as silent tears rolled down her face. "I...closed his eyes."

"You've never seen death before have you." Whispered Wilf, more of a statement than a question but Harri still nodded in answer.

"I could've tried harder, gotten help and-"

"Oh no don't even think I don't know that tone of voice! It was not your fault! Look at me Harriet." She slowly turned and met his gaze, her brown eyes watering with unshed tears ready to fall down her face. "Did you crash his plane?"

"N-no..."

"Were you the reason he was even in the plane?"

"No..."

"The only thing you did Miss. Harri was try to help him. You were there for him when he needed someone, even I can tell that. He wasn't alone in death because you were there and there should be no guilt from you over that." Harri sat there silently, not even bothering to wipe the tears running down her cheek and falling off her little chin.

"But...why did he have to die?" She whispered, voice cracking at the end. Wilf gently took Harri's tiny hands into his own much larger ones and his voice grew very soft.

"Everyone has their time. We don't know when and we don't know how, but one of the three constants in life is death. We can run from it or pretend it can never happen but, everybody dies Miss. Harri."

"Even me..." She whispered and Wilf squeezed her hands gently, unsure how to respond to that. "...What are the other two constants?" Wilf gave a gentle smile.

"Birth and taxes." Harri busted out laughing, tears still falling down her face but a little smile was lighting up her face.

"Yeah sounds 'bout right." She wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath.

"You alright now?" Asked Wilf, releasing her hands as he leaned back in his seat. Harri nodded, sighing.

"I needed to do that." She gently rubbed her eyes for a moment. "Okay after he...he passed I was still there for a bit, I guess in shock. That's when Torchwood arrived."

"Torchwood?" Harri snorted.

"If I'm complicated they're more so. The short story is they're an organization developed to defend Earth against aliens."

"And we don't know about them?"

"_No one's suppose _to know about them. Not even the Prime Minister. Anyway, Torchwood showed up and took me back to HQ. My Uncle did at least, he and my Granddad work for them, that's how I know so much about them. My Mum's been offered to work there a lot but she's really cautious about them."

"What happened at Torchwood HQ?" Asked Wilf, seeing how she was getting off topic.

"Well he called up my Mum, knowing I was suppose to be in school...she wasn't happy."

"Understandably."

"We...I...I don't know how to explain in right." Wilf waited calmly as she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to hold herself together. "I suddenly got mad but it wasn't me. It didn't feel like me. It felt like somebody got into my mind and manipulated my emotions. It was...bad."

"Something got into your mind?"

"Nearly positive. Something else was inside of me and it made me lash out. I said things I shouldn't have...really bad things." Harri looked at the ground, feeling another tear fall down her face unconsciously. "I...said I hated her."

"Miss. Harri..." Wilf stood up and knelt in front of her, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I told her I hated her and now I might never see her again!" She suddenly shouted, beginning to shake in a mixture of anger and guilt.

"Hush now, says who? Let's go find her and you can apologize. I'm sure she's worried sick about you!" Harri shook her head, openly sobbing.

"I can't! That's the complicated part! I'm from here, London, but not here! This is a different London than mine! It's the same time and everything but with differences! Like the ATMOS! That's never happened to us!"

"What do you mean?" Harri bit back another sob, really glad that there was virtually no one in the ice cream parlour right now.

"I ran out of the room after yelling at my Mum. I got lost in a hallway and then began to hear voices, singing voices." She paused, taking in a shaking breath and quivering from crying so hard and so much. "I followed them to a part of the building I'd never been in before and touched a wall. I must've passed out and next thing I know I'm in an abandoned long ago building that is in the middle of the slums that looks like the Torchwood HQ but not."

"How's that possible?" Asked Wilf, looking very confused.

"I...think I'm in a parallel world..." Harri whispered, her eyes wide with fear as everything fully clicked. The no zeppelins, same date, same city, different events, it all made sense with that one little explanation.

"I thought that was just science fiction..." Commented Wilf, looking shocked and confused.

"So are alien invaders but I think we both know how real those things are." The two shared a conspiratorial grin, glad to find someone they could talk to.

"But why are you here then Miss. Harri? Or how?"

"I really don't know, the how part I mean. My guts tellin' me though that I was suppose to come here. That I'm here to help the Doctor."

"To help the Doctor? Oh God what next, another invasion?"

"Dunno." Harri sighed, sweeping her bangs back with her hand. "But I came too early I think. The times not right, not yet. I know I was brought here for that reason so I guess I'm just gonna hafta wait it out." Wilf raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then where are you gonna stay till the times right?" Harri shrugged.

"Probably the building I first showed up in, it looks a lot like my Torchwood and I think they have a bunker in there somewhere so I can sleep."

"No, no that won't do. You're just a child you can't live by yourself." Said Wilf, furrowing his brows at her. "How old are you anyway?"

"Nine, almost ten and 'sall right. I can take care of myself." All of a sudden his eyes lit up and he beamed at her, a look of mischief on his face. "You have another idea?"

"Of course I do! Come along Miss. Harri!" Said Wilf, tapping the end of his nose before getting up and waiting for her by the door.

"B-but what plan? How-" Harri leapt out of her seat and quickly threw away her cup, racing after the older man.

"Don't worry! Leave it to me!" Wilf opened the door and lead Harri outside, a big grin on his face. A short fifteen minute walk of Harri bothering him to tell her his plan ended as they walked up to a regular sized home, settled on a quiet street.

"So where are we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"My home, just go with what I say okay?" Harri nodded, looking a bit nervous but followed him up to the door. "Sylvia, we're home!"

"We're? Who, that Donna with you?" Asked his daughter Sylvia from somewhere in the house. She appeared a moment later stepping out of a doorway as Wilf lead the way inside. "Who's that?" She asked, eyes narrowing in on Harri who suddenly got the feeling she need to run and hide from her.

"This is Miss. Harri Tyler and she's gonna be living with us for a while." Harri barely held back her own gasp, knowing her eyes probably looked as big as saucers at Wilf's declaration.

Sylvia on the other hand had no such restraint, gaping at her father like he'd grown another head. Her mouth was opening and closing quickly, unable to find words to speak and Harri gulped, having a feeling that this woman having no words to use was not a good thing.

"_Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting..._"

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter! So who was expecting Wilf to show up? And Sylvia? I have to admit, I love those two even if Sylvia is very uh...erm...how do you describe her without her trying to cut you down with words? Anyway, there are so many little hints of the plot tucked away in this chapter, think you can find them? Or at least guess which ones play a part and which are meaningless babble? Actually nothing with the Doctor is meaningless babble, except authors notes at the end of a chapter. Feel free to review, fav, follow, the usual stuff! _À plus tard_!


End file.
